callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized
|media = Nintendo DS game card |input = Gamepad, Touchscreen }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is the third Call of Duty video game developed for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by n-Space, who developed the previous two Nintendo DS Call of Duty games, and was published by Activision. The game was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. Gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the same first-person shooter gameplay found in its predecessors, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. It includes new weapons and vehicles, new mini-games, such as cracking computer terminals, and taking control of UAV Recon Drones and an AC-130 gunship. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized also features a six-person online multiplayer mode, a Survival mode in which players must fend off waves of enemies at once, and an Arcade mode where players must complete the single-player campaign in a set time limit for points and unlockable achievements. There is also a new interface and improved controls and mobility. The AI system was improved as well: enemies will take cover, charge at you, pull back when the player enters the room, and your allies will support you better. Single Player The game is, essentially, an alternate version of Modern Warfare 2, set five years after ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. Ruler Prince Farhad has left his country due to the Ultranationalists. In the middle of this, he decides to purchase a nuclear device to use against them. The Gopher Squad of the SAS and the Warthog Squad of the USMC quickly work together to prevent the construction and activation of the nuclear device. The nuke is discovered to be supplied by Colonel Ayala, who Sgt. O' Neil and Gopher Squad are ordered to capture. They enter his compound, only to discover that he was killed. Information is extracted from his computer which leads the SAS to a weapons factory in the north. The factory is then infiltrated and explosive charges are planted on the factory's supports. Gopher Squad escapes the factory, only to discover the nuke has been transported away. The squad then advances to a cliff overlooking the route of the nuke's transport vehicle, and destroys the tanks protecting it, with a FGM-148 Javelin. The team leaves the area by boat, leaving the nuke to be recovered by a clean-up crew, though it was picked up by Farhad's Insurgents. Then Zach Parker and Warthog Squad are alerted that the nuke has been sighted north of their location. A UAV Recon Drone is sent to survey all possible areas where the nuke could be hidden. The possible locations are lowered to three different areas, which are investigated using a HazMat Robot. The nuke is thought to be at the final location, but it is only large amounts of radiation left behind. Warthog Squad leaves the area in a Humvee found in the third location, heading towards a shipyard, rumored to be the location of the nuke. The team raids the shipyard, checking multiple warehouses, only to find that the nuke is going to be transported away. Warthog Squad fails to recover the nuke, leaving its destination unknown. The SAS receive information that there is an informant named Al-Baq, who knows where the nuke is. The USMC send a squad of tanks to escort Gopher Squad to Al-Baq's location. When the tanks are heavily damaged, Gopher Squad leaves on foot, to Al-Baq's location. They fight their way to an enemy supply area, where they rest there, and continue to his location. When Al-Baq is secured, he reveals the location of the nuke, an oil rig off the coast of an unnamed city. The USMC send in an helicopter to transport Warthog Squad to the city, where they will fight their way to the shore to acquire a boat, as approach by air is too dangerous. Warthog arrives at the oil rig, where they fight their way to the top, only to see a helicopter departing with the nuke. The helicopter is then tracked to a Russian power plant, where an AC-130 gunship protects the advancing Gopher Squad from above. Gopher Squad fights their way to the inside of the power plant, only to find that the nuke is armed. Sgt. O'Neil, manages to deactivate the nuke, protecting all of Russia. Campaign Levels 1: "Training" 2: "Distant Information" 3: "Wrecking Crew" 3: "Interception" 5: "Recon Mission" 6: "Needle In A Haystack" 7: "On the Run" 8: "Closing In" 9: "Armored Escort" 10: "Hostile Territory" 11: "Informant Extraction" 12: "Helicopter Insertion" 13: "To the Rig" 14: "Oil Rig Confrontation" 15: "Clearing the Way" 16: "Winter Assault" 17: "Last Chance" Characters * Sgt. Zach Parker: A U.S. Marine and main protagonist (Returning from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)). * Sgt. Patrick O' Neil: An S.A.S. member and main protagonist. * Cpt. Bell: An NPC and Sgt. O 'Neil's commanding officer. * Sgt. Walker: An NPC and O 'Neil's squadmate. * Cpt. Weston: An NPC and Parker's commanding officer. * Sgt. Baker: An NPC and Parker's squadmate. * Al-Baq: Informant who is recovered in the mission "Informant Extraction". * Prince Farhad: The former ruler of the Middle-East Kingdom and purchaser of the nuclear device. * Colonel Ayala: Major arms source in South America. Provided nuke to Prince Farhad, but was killed by Farhad's insurgents later. Weapons List All of the following weapons are available in single player and multiplayer, unless specified. (Kills made on Nintendo WFC count, local multiplayer kills don't count.) Coalition Faction *USP .45 - Default side arm of Coalition faction *M4 Carbine - Available from start *MP5 - Available from start *MP7 - Avaliable from start *M4A1 - Unlocked by getting 50 kills as the Coalition faction *AA-12 - Unlocked by getting 150 kills as the Coalition faction *P90 - Unlocked by getting 300 kills as the Coalition faction *M249 SAW - Unlocked by getting 500 kills as the Coalition faction *Flashbang - Single player only *M40A3 - Single player only *Browning M1919 - Single player only *M2 Browning machine gun - Single player only *Minigun - Single player only *FGM-148 Javelin - Single player only Insurgency Faction *M9 - Default side arm of Insurgency faction *AK - 74 /Grip - Available from start *ARX-160 - Available from start *SPAS-12 - Available from start *Skorpion - Unlocked by getting 50 kills as the Insurgency faction *AN 94 - Unlocked by getting 150 kills as the Insurgency faction *AUG A3 - Unlocked by getting 300 kills as the Insurgency faction *MG4 - Unlocked by getting 500 kills as the Insurgency faction *Browning M1919 - Single player only *RPG-7 - Single player only Miscellaneous Weapons *M67 - Default grenade for all factions. *Knife - Default melee weapon for all factions. *Explosive Tip Crossbow - Single player only. Gameplay Tutorials * AC-130H Spectre Unlike Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, be sure to immediately destroy any vehicles you see, because they can fire back at you in less than 10 seconds. There is a part where approximately 8 vehicles will show up. Be sure to shoot the ones with your 25mm gun first, shoot the far away ones with your 105mm gun and quickly move on to another vehicle closest using your 50mm gun. By the time you do this, you will get a warning that you are "hit". Be sure to quickly take the rest by changing back to your 105mm, and quickly change to the 50mm gun to destroy the other one. By the time you do that, the 105mm gun will be ready. * M1 Abrams Make sure the front of the tank faces forward. You can check if it is at the front by checking if there are two "blunt" sides. This should make moving easier. Also make sure you are not touching the screen while moving while using the control keys, or else moving would be harder. Be ready. If you think an enemy tank is 90 degrees from where you are, turn your turret 90 degrees, so you have more time to adjust it towards the enemy tank. * UAV Recon Drone In this level, be sure to move away from the tanks and trucks. If you get to a point you are too close to an enemy tank or truck, turn on your flares and quickly switch to attack mode to use your homing missile. Then switch back to defense mode, quickly, to activate flares. This should prevent you from dying. Remember, you only have 2 lives. When you first get hit, there will be fire on your tail. You will still survive, unless you are hit one more time. Mini-Game Tutorials Computer Hacking This mini-game is pretty easy, if you put your thoughts into it. For beginners, prepare a pen and paper with you. For the first 3 tries, type in 123 for the first set, 456 for the second set, and 789 for the last set. Circle the number that blinked yellow or green. If a yellow dot for example, is right bellow 4, then circle 4. Now pause the game, by closing your DS, and write down all the possible combinations. Example: 482, 428, 248, 284, 824, 842. Type all of them in. When you get all 3 green dots, then you cracked the password! Nuke Disarming Disarming a nuke is pretty easy. If you do not understand the instructions to what your ally is saying, then here are the steps: 1. Start scanning, make sure you remember where the "glowing" circuit board is. 2. Open it up by sliding those air locks. 3. Now only cut the three wires that are attached to the "glowing" circuit board you scanned earlier. 4. Unscrew the cover. 5. Smash up the circuits. If you fail, there will be an alternative ending where the news caster says "something blew up" in Russia. Satellite Startup & Alignment Another easy mini game. First, you must start up the satellites and then aim them. Here's the steps: 1. Insert the chips into the correct motherboard socket. If you're having trouble, make sure that you hold down the stylus without releasing it, as if your configuration is wrong, you can still drag the chip away. When you have a match, release the stylus. A good idea is to pay attention to one are of the pins on the socket and pin. 2. Hold down the satellites, one at a time, to match them with the correspondingly colored orbit ring's dot is directly aligned with the satellite. Remember that the satellites have limited fuel, which will burn even quicker when you hold them down with the stylus. When fuel levels on a particular satellite are going critical, they will flash white. When a satellite is properly aligned with an orbit, it will turn gray. 3. Position the satellites properly by rotating them with the stylus over the red boxed area. The crosshairs from each satellite will turn green. Make haste before the satellites drift off the target, or worse off of your field of view. That will fail the mini-game. Video gallery Gameplay from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized: Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare : Mobilized - Official GamesCom Trailer|Premier trailer Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare Mobilized Launch Trailer|Launch trailer Video:Call of Duty : Modern Warfare - Mobilized (n-space, 2009) Nintendo DS (1/2)|Gameplay of the first level, "Distant Information" Trivia * The graphics engine of the game has been improved, and weapons now have more details than in the first ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' for the DS. * When the player shoots at their own team, blood comes out, but they can't be killed. * There seems to be a glitch, where when the player throws a grenade or a flashbang, and picks it back up, they can not throw it again. * This game is often mistaken as the Nintendo DS version of Modern Warfare 2, but it has completely different weapons, storyline and gameplay. * Unlike Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the player can now use similar explosives to the ones in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) instead of C4. * In multiplayer mode, there are no longer any laptops to show enemy positions; but the radar will show only moving enemies. * Allies will not die if a grenade is thrown at them. They only react to flashbangs, and will blindly shoot everywhere slowly. * The player can now use their knife and slash multiple times on an enemy. One slash with a knife will take less than half a second. * The player can now play the mini-games in the Extras section of the menu after they have completed the Campaign mode. * The player can no longer use their own weapons to kill the person who is on an emplacement. They would have to either blind the person with a flashbang or call an airstrike. * When using the HAZMAT robot, it can travel sideways when it is not supposed to since it is on two wheels. * Unfortunately, sniper rifles are no longer available in multiplayer mode, leaving many fans disappointed. * The game also supports its own Trophy/Achievement system. These awards are given for doing things in single player, like killing an enemy by tossing his own grenade back at him, dying 10 times, etc., along with rewards in multiplayer, i.e. getting 50 kills with the Coalition faction (on multiplayer) will get you the M4A1 to use in multiplayer mode. * Every ally that you fight alongside will have Plot Armor. The only time allies are seen being killed is in the level "Armored Escort". *When crouching, every gun will have perfect hip fire accuracy and the shotguns will always spread at the same points. Category:Games